Epoch (Pepper)
Appearance A young NightWing still, Epoch has a lithe, elegant build and dark azure eyes. His underscales are a shade lighter than his overscales, which are obsidian black, and he wears a simple iron armband with several semi-precious stones embedded within. His horns are white, as are his claws, and he smells of crushed herbs and flowers - a clear sign of his gardening skills. Although only a local gardener, his name is still known to some upper aristocrats, and they have often tried to commission him into their courts - to no avail, of course, as Epoch wishes to remain both independent and open to all. He is often seen picking things from his claws. Being a gardener is a messy job, obviously, and he continues to get thorns and sharp plant fragments caught between his scales - even so, Epoch blatantly refuses ''to wear protective layers, as he likes the feel of the leaves and flowers against his talons. Epoch often wears a sprig of freshly picks orchids tucked behind one ear - it reminds him of his daughter, Fernweh, as orchids are one of her favourite flowers. He is not particularly good-looking, but there is something about him that sets him apart. Something about him that reminds dragons of sunlight and warmth... He has several starry freckles on his shoulders, and the silver scales on the undersides of his wings curl inwards in a loose spiral. Personality Being a "cup-half-full" sort of dragon, Epoch is renowned for his optimism and charisma - not to mention his flare of untamed eccentricity. He is popular among many social circles and the topic of many botany-centered conversations. One of the most popular realms of gossip concerning Epoch is his blatant refusal to work as a private gardener for the queen and her assorted nobles. Some state that it's his pride, while others say that it's because he's a stuck-up NightWing - truth be told, it is neither of these factors, but rather his hatred of binding rules and regulations. He wants to be ''free ''and independent; with a breathing space to stretch his wings and soar to new heights, to explore new ideas... Although this ''does ''show Epoch's adventurous spirit, it doesn't shed a very good light on his practical side - which is virtually non-existent. Although compassionate and good-intentioned, he isn't very practical or rational: a conspiracy-theorist to the extreme, Epoch sees even the most harmless of compliments as a means of exploitation and hidden messages. It's not as if he doesn't know this, though. Epoch knows very well that he's a conspiracy theorist - in fact, he ''strives ''to be one. He lives off of making connections, solving imaginary puzzles and making a good-natured mess that leaves everyone laughing. This being said, he is very observant, and has an uncanny knack with pinpointing a dragon's emotions - it's a common belief that he is telepathic, but no one's brave enough to ask him directly. On the other side of the spectrum, Epoch has difficulties with focusing for long periods of time. If forced to sit during dull lectures or things like that, he begins to fidget with his talons, or wings, or tail, and it's usually Quintessence who feels compelled to drag him away from these situations. He is thoroughly independent and emotional - although this can be good in some cases, it also makes him exceedingly rebellious...especially if he thinks that someone is trying to tell him what to do. Epoch is fiercely protective of those who are around him, and he feels a certain need to draw introverts out of their shells - to make them feel comfortable in their environment, no matter how shy or scared they may be. ''Work in progress! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress